Marauder Madness
by GabrielleMcCarty
Summary: 100 plus drabbles conserning the Marauders...yes. even Peter
1. Veela

Veela

(6th year)

The group of exchange French witches eyed the marauders with much interest from the Ravenclaw table.

While Sirius ate up all of the attention, James noted something particularly interesting about the youngest one.

"It's hardly even fair for one girl to be that beautiful," He commented, throwing her a wink.

Remus rolled his eyes not looking up from his book, "Honestly she's only a third year. Though Lily _did _say she was part vela.'

Sirius nearly jumped out of his seat. "Who Angelique? No way!"

"Of course she's a third year! She's only-"

"Not that-_Veela? _Are you sure? Just because Prongs here is lusting after someone that's not Evans doesn't automatically make her part veela."

Finally putting down his book Remus glared at his mate, "Oh really? In that case there would be no problem if someone were to tell her she was ugly."

"Of course not!"

…

"Hey Remus," Peter approached the table, "I need help with my-"

James and Remus ignored him, springing out of their seats and knocking everything down.

"RUN SIRIUS RUN!"

A/N: and there you go-she was veela.


	2. Dictionary

Dictionary

(7th year)

Remus was really excited. He'd finally gotten the last book in his favorite series and he was determined to finish it in one sit.

'_Chapter one: From this-'_

"Hey Moonster," Sirius came along, "What does-Aaah!"

"What the blood hell was that for?" He asked, picking up the rather large purple book that had been aimed at his head.

"Don't bother me! That's a dictionary-now scram!" Remus pushed him out the door

"But what's a-." SLAM!

Sirius frowned. Now what? Well. It was rather heavy...perhaps...

"OI MOONY! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OVER HERE AND HELP BEFORE I BEAT YOU WITH THIS BOOK!"

* * *

><p>AN: four years later and Remus still can't read a book with Sirius around


	3. Astrology

Astrology

(4th year)

"Take a seat class! Hurry-No Mr. Black, not literally-today we shall be working with your astrology signs-yes Mr. Potter?"

"Can your astrology sign tell you whom you're ment to be the with?"

The room was silent. Other than Remus no marauder ever asked a question unless there was some sort of joke to be made.

Even the proffesser was a bit taken back.

"N-Not exactly, but it can tell you whom you'd be marginally more compatible with. For example..."

"What about James, Lily and myself?" Sirius offered

"Alright then. James you are an..."

"Aries. Lily's Aquarius."

"Er-right. thank you Mr. Potter."

"I'm a leo!"

"Okay. well in this case Miss Evans would be most compatible with Mr. Black since-"

"ASTROLOGY IS NOTHING BUT A LOAD OF CODSWALLOP!" James yelled as he walked out of the class.

* * *

><p>AN: And the world made sense once more.


	4. Divination

Divination

(3rd year)

"How exactly are we suppose to 'read' the tea leaves?" Peter asked nervously

James shrugged, poking his slightly, "Just make something up."

"Like wha-"

"ARGH!"

All eyes turned to a freaked out Sirius.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Black?"

Sirius was outraged, "what-WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S THE PROBLEM? MY LIFE IS RUINED!"

The proffesser tried to take his cup but Sirius refused to give it to her, clutching it protectively.

"Mr. Black, _please _calm down!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO TURN INTO AN UGLY BROWN LUMP OF TEA LEAVES!"

* * *

><p>AN: I think we all know what ''" saw.

Not bad for day one huh? A lot of these are either something that randomly popped into my head or that have actually happend to me. Please. Review


	5. Canine Courage

Canine Courage

Remus was a bit nervous to be honest. although he loved his friends deeply and thought they were great (most of the time), he wasn't sure if his parents would approve of them.

It was one of those few moments since they had seperated that Mr and Ms Lupin came together for their son.

"Mum, Dad." He said, "Meet my Friends from Hogwarts: James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

He breathed a sigh of relief. Now all was left was to hope that no one said anything stupid.

" Hello Mr and Ms Lupin, My name is Sirius Black," He said, "And I have a question for you."

Oh no.

"Back when you decided to name your baby 'Remus'," He said, "Knowing that your last name was 'Lupin'..."

_Don't say it. Don't say it._

"...What else did you expect him to become one day? Spider-man?"

A/N: How Sirius even knows about Spider-man is beyond me. Okay, so this one isn't actually mine: It belongs to the Brilliant Sirilu and if you go onto my profile you'll find a link to her amazing work on Devainart.


	6. Socks

Socks

As usual, James Potter awoke several hours earlier than any sane person ever would-especially on a Saturday.

He grabbed a random pair of socks and slipped them on quickly.

Merlin knows why, but that day he chose to examin them BEFORE walking out the door, however he had not been prepared for what he found.

"REMUS! PADFOOT!-YOU-YOUR NAME ESCAPES ME AT THE MOMENT-PETE! WAKE UP! THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

The three boys woke with a start, each mentally preparing James's 'suddent' death.

"what's wrong mate? Blimey, you do realise it'd four in the bloody morning don't you?" Sirius groaned rather loudly.

"What is it James? What's so important that we have to know now." Remus murmured darkly losing auidblity in certain places.

Peter had already resumed his slumber.

"Well, it's just that-er-my socks match..."

* * *

><p>AN: How cute is he?


	7. Psychic

Psychic

"_Seeing_ things isn't _that_ hard you know." Remus said to his fellow classmates.

His arguement with Dorcas Meadow had been going on for a while, noe, neither side refusing to be taken down.

Remus continued with his point, "Like...it's obvious no one in this room has Lunch 4th-."

everyone gasped. There was a buzz of whispers.

"He's right! I don't!"

"Neither do I-How does he know?"

"-must have the Inner eye..."

Even his own mates were in silent awe.

"You do realise _this_ is fouth right?" He exclaimed.

The room was dead silent.

"OOOOOoooooohhhhhh."

* * *

><p>AN: true story. except it was Mr. Fanning who did that. Everyone thought he was a wizard or something.


End file.
